


You Keep Me Grounded

by rai_piyopyon



Category: BounPrem - Fandom, KaoEarth - Fandom, Mewgulf, OhmFluke - Fandom, offgun
Genre: AkiRain, BosstonSammy, Bounprem, DamienSnow, F/M, Fantasy, KaiSpring, Kaoearth, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, MinSky, NineHeart, OhmFluke, YouKeepMeGrounded, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: (An AUOf my favorite BL ships.)They are known as Sky people.The earth has six realms: 4 in Land and 2 in the AtrosThe humans who are the direct descendants and have mixed blood are the only remaining people that can see the people of other realms.Humans started to fear the beings that are different from them.The vow that the six realms made has remained strongly bound and intact even after 3 centuries.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai
Kudos: 2





	1. i

In a planet called Earth, many kinds of people thrives to survive and continue living forward with the set of rules and laws that they have established after the calamity, 'The Great Disaster', had threatened the planet and made all kinds of people in different realms hold each other's hand and have each other's back. With these set of rules and laws, they all live in harmony with one another despite their differences in appearance, belief, tradition, and in race.

300 years have already passed, yet the bond and respect that have formed centuries ago remained strong, bound, and intact.

In one of these realms, this story took place 5 years ago,

in the Kingdom of Astralaea.

Astralaea, a continent thriving above, literally. Astralaeans are called by the other realms as the Sky people, since there land is above the Land. On Earth, there are six realms. The Land is consist of 4 realms:

Spirilaea - the realm of Spiritual people that gets their power from the Forest. They are beings that guards Earth's forest. Usually seen together with Encantaeans.

Encantaea - the realm of magical and enchanting people that gets their power from the nature (body of land and body of water) and from the moon. They are beings that guards the Earth's nature.

Encantaeans and Spirilaeans have always have a good relationship, helping each other and watching each other's back.

Zoalaea - the realm of animals and shapeshifters. They are big in stature and physically powerful. They are territorial and have always been wary about the other realms. But after the Great Disaster, Zoalaeans have vowed to protect and guard the other realms especially their neighboring realms, the people of Inlandaea which are smaller in stature and physically weaker than them.

Inlandaea - the realm of common people. They liked to call themselves humans. They are distinguishable because of their faint auras around them that cannot be compared to the illuminating, colorful, and powerful auras of the other realms. They see themselves as the reason of the Great Disaster but were still being protected by the other realms. Moved by guilt and the devotion of the other realms to the vow they have made, the First family made a sacrifice for everyone.

While up above in the Atros, it is consist of two realms, namely:

Astralaea - the realm on the Sky. Known as the Sky people. They oversee the situation of everyone. They are mostly scholars and only a small portion of them are elemental people. The only realm who are tasked to watched and be physically in Inlandaea.

and Celestaea - the realm high above Astralaea. Known as the Star people. They keep everything in balance and every realm in their protection. But they can only protect them from outside forces, not on the inside.

3 centuries have passed since the end of the Great Disaster. With the help of the laws that they kept on reforming for the betterment of everyone and to live in harmony, different kinds of ties kept these realms together. It is rare but not uncommon for people from these realms to meet and fall in love and eventually build a family together.

But ever since a century ago, the other realms have noticed that the people of Inlandaea that knows the history and ties of all realms have slowly ebbed in number, resulting of only a small portion of Inlandaeans that can see and communicate with them properly.

It was a sad discovery, knowing that only those who are direct descendants and those who have mixed blood can only communicate with the other realms. But because they do not want to forget the help that they received from Inlandaea and because they want to honor the sacrifice of the Kingdom of Inlandaea that became the reason for Inlandaea to ceased as a Kingdom after the Great Disaster, each realm vows to protect the humans of Inlandaea from outside and internal force.

Though nowadays, the people of the other realm kept their distance to the land of Inlandaea because of their distinctive physical features. Once, when a human venture in a forest at night, he accidentally met a Zoalaean and Encantaean. The human ran in fear and portrayed a hideous story about what he saw. But the truth is, they were only guarding him because the forest is not friendly at night. A few similar stories was heard from the others until the Kings and Queens made it a rule that they cannot be seen physically by the humans.

There is only one realm who has features as similar to that of the humans, the Astralaeans. They are also the only realm who can make themselves be seen by the humans for a long period of time.

Thus, the Kingdom of Astralaea has made a rule that its people have to venture to the land below, to Inlandaea, when they reach adulthood. Whether to pursue a new environment of education or to wander in a new environment. It is observed but not a must to follow the rule.


	2. Chapter 1

_(Ohm as Min Jun_

_Fluke as Sky Allerin_

_Mew as Damien_

_Gulf as Yuki/Snow Storm_

_Off as Aki_

_Gun as Rain Storm_

_Boun as Faun Frost_

_Prem as Summer Jade_

_Earth as Spring Gale_

_Kao as Kai_

_Sammy as Violet Luv)_

  
In the present day, at the Kingdom of Astralaea, inside the room of the only daughter of King Merlione and Queen Faria, two children at the age of 8 are playing tag until one of them said that they missed their other friends. They stopped their game as they thought of them, a pout marring their faces. Then as if a bulb has been turned on, the Princess smiled widely as she stand and grabbed the other by the hand, dragging him outside her room where they were told to stay put as the Kingdom will have their annual celebration of the Great Disaster.

"Princess, why are you doing this?" asked the little boy named Sky, as he warily glanced at the guard outside the Princess' room.

"Because you said you missed Summer and Spring!" Princess Violet said, not even bothered when the royal guard followed them automatically, unlike Sky who looked scared thinking they would be punished for not following their mothers' words.

"I did say that, but I didn't mean I want to see them right now."

"I know, but I want to go down right now so-"

"And where are the both of you going?"

A voice called them from behind. The two children stiffened as they quickly turned around, squeaking as they saw two people staring at them, the guard is nowhere to be found now.

"P-Prince Rain! Prince Snow!" Sky squeaked while the Princess squealed and run towards her big brothers for a hug, whom she haven't seen for a week, because as per tradition of their family, when they started schooling, they have to attend the school at the capital and have to live in their house there, only going back to the castle in the weekends. The Princes accepted the hug given to them by their cute 8 year old little sister but a pout has formed on the second Prince's face. It didn't go unnoticed by the first Prince, Prince Rain, who grinned at him.

"Just because you have found a good name in the book you are currently reading, does not mean you can change your name to Damien, Snow. You are this kingdom's Prince Snow and always will be Prince Snow."

The princess blinked up at them as she tilted her head, questioning Snow, "Oh, it's Damien now? But I like Yuki more, second brother!" which made his brothers giggle at her.

"Violet, according to Father, Yuki is just another name of Snow in a country he has visited when he went travelling on Inlandaea years ago." Snow told her sister who hummed in amazement, and he added as he questioned his older brother, "But it really made me wonder how parents named their children, big brother. We are named after the powers we have within, Violet was named after her's and because Mother's favorite flower is Violet. Spring and Summer are named after the season they were born and I once read that other realms give names sentimentally too, they all have meanings not just because they like the word or sound of the word."

Sky, who was quietly staring at them, furrowed his brows as he questioned the siblings, "Why? What's with a name?"

Hearing that, Snow's face lightened up but before he can elaborate, Prince Rain stepped in and answered Sky, " In other words, a name is a person's identity and/or the parents' hope for their child. Or it can also be a word so dear for you, like that word, uh endearment, yes that word. You know, a name is powerful. It can summon or banish a person."

"No, brother Rain! You cannot just sum it up like that!" Snow whined while Sky and Violet hummed in understanding at what Rain said. Rain just ruffled Snow's hair as he told him lightly, "Talk to them directly and concisely. They are still babies, Snow."

That sentence calmed Snow, making him grin as he stared down at the two child in front of him. Putting both of his hands on their head, he said "Right, sorry babies. When you reach my age, you can-"

"Big brother, you are only four years older! You are also a baby!" Violet whined making Sky giggle and Rain laugh while Snow pretended to be shocked as he crouched down and hold them on their waist.

"Oh? So I am baby Snow now? Is that right, baby Violet and baby Sky?"

High pitch screams and giggles erupted from the two as Snow tickled them. "I am only a year younger than brother Rain, you know?"

"T-then, it's also baby Rain" Sky was able to utter amidst his giggles, which was seconded by Violet. Hearing that, Rain who was quietly watching them, took Sky in his arms as he told Snow, "Okay Snow, you take Violet and I'll take this kid here. Who? Who is the baby?" Sky and Violet did not stop squirming and laughing loudly while asking for help as the Princes continued their tickle attack at them.

Two distinct laughter can be heard nearing the four children. A shout of "No running!" And two more children came in view as Spring and Summer stopped in front of the Princes and their friends.

"Hey, hey! Can we join? Can we join?! What are we playing?" said an excited Spring as he helped Rain tickling Sky. "Prince Rain, what kind of game is this?" he asked, already laughing because Sky is laughing. "Summer! Stop eating and help Prince Snow with Violet!" He ordered but was tickled instead when Rain whispered to Sky to help him tickle Spring. "Hey, stop! Ah! Why are you tickl-" Spring cannot continue his sentence because Summer found the situation fun and join them.

Rain patted Sky's and Summer's head to stop as Spring's face became red. "Alright, stop it now. Let him breathe." The two obeyed and giggled as Spring swat their hands away when they tried to tickle him more. He helped Spring, who is still giggling, to sit up. As soon as he sat up, he was hugged by Violet and Sky. "Spring! We missed you! And Summer!" They added when Summer called for them too.

"Alright, children. Let's go down now. We were only asked to get Violet and Sky. And the both of you should have just waited downstairs." Prince Rain explained as he hold Summer's and Spring's hand, while Snow took Sky's and Violet's hand.

"But you were slow! We got impatient!" Spring answered, skipping as they walked towards the stairs.

"I apologize, the two were also impatient and disobeyed Mother's instruction so we tickled them." Snow said, grinning at the children who pout at his words. "Alright! Today is a day of celebration! It is another time for us to play!" Snow suddenly exclaimed and the children followed his cheer. They are still cheering and talking on what to do and play when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

\----

The children had fun for the rest of the day. Many kinds of people visited the kingdom to celebrate with them and the adults all welcomed each other, thanked each other, and blessed each other for another year of harmony while the children introduced each other and played/and was able to meet again the people they have befriended a year ago.

The celebration lasted until the evening which made the children very tired but they are trying not to sleep because it would only mean that it's time for Summer and Spring to go home. Snow was with them, already yawning and nodding his head as he listened to the children sleepily talked to each other. Rain went out to ask the guard to call for their parents.

"Why can't we stay for another day, brother Spring?" Summer sleepily asked, the four of them are huddling together at the sofa facing the fireplace. And as the youngest, Summer is put in the middle being hugged by the three, making him warm and comfortable. He cannot help but close his eyes.

"Because we have to go to school on Monday." Spring automatically answered, drowsily.

Snow who have heard the question being asked for the 10th time cannot help but answered in chorus with Spring.

"Why do we have to go to sch-"

"Because Mother and Auntie are Encantaean" Spring recited, not even letting Summer finish his question. They didn't notice it though, they are all too focus on not falling asleep.

"Why do-"

"Because we are still people of Encantaean."

"Wh-"

"Alright, wake up!" Rain suddenly exclaimed with a loud clap making Snow, who just fell asleep, to jump, feeling disoriented he shook his head to fully awake himself. The children opened their eyes then went back on huddling together but the voices of their parents woke them up for real. They sit up straight and looked back at the people who entered the upstairs' living room.

"Spring, Summer. It's time to go home now." Spring's mother called while Sky's father went to him to cradle him up.

"But Father-"

"You'll see them during their monthly visit."

Not only Sky nodded at that but all four of them accepted the answer and sleepily said their "byebye~" before falling asleep. They all smiled fondly, it has always been like this ever since they all get to know each other. Just a family visiting a family that got married to an Astralaean started this kind of family's tradition. Whenever they see the children's excitement during their visits, they all felt grateful for the bond that has formed back then that made them see this kind of scene.

"And as always, thank you for being the big brothers, Rain and Snow."

"You are always welcome, Uncle and Auntie. May you have a safe travel."  
  


= Fast forward to the present time =

12 years have already passed.

The kids back then have already grown and are ready to venture out of their realm. King Merlione has always been supportive of his people's decision whether it is by accepting his offer for them to go study in Inlandaea or not accepting the offer. He is alright if they refused the offer, he understands their worries and fears. That is why he was partly surprised, yet pleased, when the time for Rain and Snow to enter the Tertiary level of education came and both of his sons asked for him to let them go down on Land to study, not the other way around.

When Rain successfully passed the Secondary, he didn't say anything about Tertiary, nor did his son. But now, now that Snow has passed and graduated the Secondary, they are telling him about it. Looks like they have this planned, to venture together in Inlandaea.

"As your King, I am pleased to know that you have been talking about this and taking this subject seriously. And as your father, I am proud to see you both have grown and are taking responsibilities seriously. You are not just the sons of the King, Princes of this country, but you are also citizens of Astralaea. I am very proud of you both."

The brothers glanced at their teary-eyed yet smiling father and hastily speak to coax him, alternately talking to him.

"Father, it is alright! We are also doing this for ourselves. We need to gain experience too, Father."

"And the only realm that we haven't visited yet is Inlandaea. But we cannot go there separately because we have always been doing things together, Father."

"And we still have many aspects in our life that we haven't experienced yet."

"And I will not and cannot stop worrying for Snow if I left him here and go there first, Father."

"And I will not and cannot stop worrying for Brother Rain if he went ahead of me, Father. You know that I am his brake."

"And I am his accelerator."

"What?"

"What?"

"I stop you on doing things."

"And I push you on doing things."

The brothers confusedly stare at each other, tilting their heads on the side. It made their father sigh, heart going soft at the scene before him. "No, never mind. I cannot let my sons, my babies to-"

"Father!" Both exclaimed embarrassingly. They are not the only people inside the King's office, and they are already 19 and 20 respectively, certainly not babies anymore but adults. Young adults.

"Alright, no need to shout at me like that. Not babies, I know." The King only grinned at them as he said, "no need to worry about your accommodation down there. We have a house that I kept and has been taken care of by a trusted person. Everything else will be readied as soon as you arrived."

"But before that, Father." Rain waited for a nod from Snow before he continued, "You have four-ah, no-five years to prepare. And we will prepare too."

"What?" The King blankly asked.

"We talked to them first before we told you about our decision." The King only blinked at Snow, who coughed before he continued, "They did sulk for a while-"

"-you mean for a week, Snow"

"But they are alright now! Everything is alright!" Snow exclaimed while laughing awkwardly. Then he sighed and seriously told his Father. "They decided to follow us after Summer ends his Secondary education."

"Oh" said the King.

"Oh!" exclaimed the King, after staring at his sons' faces.

"But they are already smart for their age. They need the opportunity too, Father. And it's still far, we still have 5 years to prepare, to mold their minds, to let them grow."

"Oh, it's not a tantrum talk at all?" The King's hopeful voice reached their ears.

"We were that hopeful too, Father. At first." Snow said, patting his Father's hands on his desk.

"But they are serious. And they were right with their argument. We cannot continue on pampering them." Rain seriously said. But the King can only heard the word argument, which he uttered back. Rain answered by looking at Snow with a grin, "Snow has been their tutor for years now, Father."

"More like, they are curious and want me to explain to them." Snow mumbled, face turning red when their Father fondly smiled at him.

"They look up to you, Royal Tutor." Rain added, grinning wide.

"They only listen when they see the food you made on the table, Royal Cook." Snow rebutted, a grin forming on his face.

"They need it, you talk in complex."

As the brothers talked, the King listened and his heart was at peace. He knows the children has a routine that they kept on doing for years but didn't investigate on what it is about. Now that he knows, he is more than ready to let them go. No wonder his wife kept on reminding him that they are not kids anymore.

With a gentle and kind smile on his face, the King softly said, "You are more than ready, I will not worry anymore. Not to the extent, anyway."

The bright smiles that he received from them is enough for him to not worry.

Or so he thought

Because that was 5 years ago

And right now,

The same thing is happening,

And he cannot help but worry.

"Father/Uncle-ah no-King Merlione, we are here to ask for permission to continue our Tertiary Education in Inlandaea." Four people announced to the King in chorus.

"Are all of you prepared, both physically and mentally?" The King asked, using his 'monarch's tone' which made the young adults before him stand up straighter, even their aura changed which made the King secretly pleased.

"Yes, we are prepared Your Majesty."

"Very well. With all the training and studying you all did since your own power emerges, you all excelled in controlling it. You all excelled on becoming one with your inner self and its power and have a control over it just like breathing. There is nothing to worry about any of you getting out of control. But if the circumstance called for it, make sure you clean the mess, alright?"

The young adults stared, wide eyed at the king while the Royal Adviser gasped, "King Merlione!"

"What? I am talking here as a protective Father, also, are you allowing your son not to protect himself too when the situation calls for it?" King Merlione defensively answered.

The Royal Adviser grinned as he answered the King, "Your Majesty, you know how I am. I control the Mist and I am quite cruel towards enemies. Sky is quite like me, but his mother toned him down so he is such a soft fluffball now, but when it comes to situations which call for it, we might need Spring and Summer to calm him down."

"And Violet needs the three of them too. They all complement each other right? With or without their power, full bloodied Astralaean or mix bloodied Astralaean, they all complement each other. A beautiful example of harmony among the realms." The King softly said

"You are indeed right, Your Majesty." The Royal Advisor replied. "Should I do the honor, Your Majesty?"

"Go ahead"

With the King's blessing, the Royal Advisor stood in front of the young adults and told them, "Young adults of Astralaea, for 6 years you have studied in the School of Magique and successfully passed, allowing you to enter the Elementary level of Education. After 5 years of studying and further honing your elemental powers, you have graduated and entered the Secondary level with ease. After 4 years of extensive education and training, I hereby announce, the five of you beautifully passed. With the blessing of the King, you are allowed for the Tertiary level of Education in Inlandaea."

The young adults tried to keep their glee. Bowing in unison, they exclaimed. "Thank you, Your Majesty! We have each other's back always. You do not have to worry."

"Alright, you can now let it out." The King replied. And in response, the King's office was suddenly filled with shout of excitement and scream of glee.

"Father! Brother Rain and Brother Snow should be here any minute now right?! They promised us that they'll be here and will be with us down there too!"

"Why are you whining, Lavender? We are here since you entered the room" Snow said, materializing beside the Royal Advisor.

"You must have been very nervous and excited Violet, because you haven't noticed them standing there with my Dad." Sky said, laughing when Rain materialized beside Snow. "You did conceal yourselves, but not your auras, Your Highnesses."

"We felt them too, but cannot pinpoint out where. No wonder you're first in class, Sky." Spring praised, Summer also agreed.

"See! This is why I can't be alone! Because you all keep me grounded!" Violet gushed.

Summer looked at her, confused "But Violet. You have been tracing where they are when we entered the room. Because I felt your power tugging into mine."

"Ah. I knew it. You were playing with them, Violet." Sky said, laughing with Spring.

Snow and Rain only looked at each other before they walked towards them and ruffled their hair. They bid the King and the Royal Advisor farewell before exiting the room. On their way to the living room upstairs (which has officially become their space), they started talking.

"You have been working as a team since you're all little. And as what as I observed, the teamwork is excellent and more in tuned now. But what about being alone?" Snow asked

"We are more free and a bit destructive when we do it alone. Being together as one just keep us in line and save us energy since we amplify each other's element." Sky replied

"That's good to hear. Though it's not necessary to use your power. There are times when you have to teach others a bit of lesson." Rain murmured

"What do you mean, Prince Rain?" Spring asked

"Firstly, do not call us as Princes down there. We are merely common people down there. Our only status is being a student far away from home." Rain replied

"Secondly, the culture and belief that we have and that they have are different. We see everyone as Sky people, no gender and religion dividing us while they have different religions and beliefs. Having a man and man as spouses or woman and woman as spouses are normal in all of the realms but not in Inlandaea. It's seen as a taboo, prohibited. You'll be labeled as abnormal and sick if you defy that." Snow added

"Though there are many people who accepts and are open about it, there are also many who hate and dislike the image of both gender being together." Rain added

"We grew up learning that love is a precious gift, that love must be treasured and taken care of with utmost respect. We grew up without differentiating between the two genders, that we must only love the opposite gender. It has always been like this since centuries ago. So we must not forget what and who we are, just because we are in their land, alright?" Snow continued

"Aside from that, humans like to bully the weak. I guess, this is universal. In each realm, there are those who bully others because they think they are weak. But in Inlandaea, they also bully you when they sew that you have what they don't have. Jealousy is a big problem down there." Rain said, sitting on the sofa and waited for the others to take a sit too before continuing, "That's why we emphasized, that there are times when you have to teach the other people some lessons."

"A reminder; you are Astralaeans, not Inlandaeans. So do not let yourselves be taken over by humans. I'm not saying all of them. But there are going to be a few humans that are like that. And they are really a pain, I tell you. I just want to freeze them and let them be snowed for the rest of their lives!" Snow exclaimed

"Hey, now. The snow will get questioned if that happened. You have to admit, my alternative was better." Rain replied, smirking together with Snow.

"What are you both talking about now?" The innocent Summer asked when Srping suddenly exclaimed, "Whoever wronged the Princes must pay!" which was seconded by Violet, "No one messes with my brothers!"

"Calm down, remember what we said about being common people." Rain replied

"But you better have that attitude when someone wronged you." Snow seriously told them.

"We will not forget." The five of them promised.

But then they seemed to remember something important. "Aw, but Princes! you are officially back now, right?" Spring sadly said.

"What to do? We were hoping to have Prince Rain cook for us everyday and Prince Snow to tutor us when we are stuck though." Sky sadly added

Then Summer nailed the coffin, as he stood in front of Sky and kneeled, "Sky, this is the only way. Please! Teach Spring and Violet how to cook! I'll get food poisoning! My magic becomes bleak whenever I eat their food! And I am always the tester!"

Summer ended up in the corner of the room, hanging in a vine of Sampaguita and a field of tickling willows beneath him. They ignored his scream and laughter as they continued talking.

"This kind of power display is limited in our house only. " Snow told them before glancing at Rain and with a grin, he added "I know you have mastered it already so, keep the display inside the house but the invisibility outside the house. We do not want the humans to panic and fear us too."

"It's necessary to be civil with all of them. But when you found the right group of humans, you'll be able to open up more, and then you cannot be civil to them anymore. " Rain added, laughing with Snow

"Looks like you have found your humans, Princes." Sky said, looking at them with a smile.

"We have." Replied Snow, "Since Brother Rain and I are in the same faculty, we have the same circle of friends."

"Do they know though?" Summer asked, finally getting tired of being in the corner (he already escaped a while ago, befriended the Sampaguitas who made a hanging bed for him and the Willows who only tickled him for fun), he sat beside Spring again.

"They know. Actually, they are mixed. Just like you and Spring." Rain replied, smiling at Summer. "Eversince they saw us in orientation, they know. Snow forgot to hide his aura, you see."

"But I am thankful with my mistake though." Snow pouted

"Yes, yes. We all do. The only thing that they do not know is that, we are the Princes."

"Brother Rain, don't be sad. When the time is right, we'll let them know."

Violet widen her eyes as she butted in, "Aside from the Princely face, you both act Princely too. Don't tell me they didn't even suspect?!"

In response, Snow flicked her on the forehead, "And you never acted as a Princess. Remember, it's rare for them. Being able to meet an Astralaean, is already a shock for them. The stories being passed down to them are outdated eversince they ebbed in number. It's already a miracle and they have been very grateful to each realm when we told them about how the vow has been kept for centuries now."

"They have been very grateful that they persuaded us to let them guard us while we are in their land."

"Wow" was the only reply from the audience. Amazement, excitement, and nervousness made them fidget. "Aw, but then you won't be there"

Snow and Rain exchanged a glance, smirking at the despondent look of the five young adults. "No need to be sad. We have a contract with Father."

Instantly, five heads whipped their direction at them, eagerly waiting for what they are about to say.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

There are seven people living in a big house comprised with two two-storey houses connected as one with the one-storey (with a flat rooftop) building. The two houses are called by the occupants as East wing and West wing. In the east wing of the big house, three occupants of the said wing are still peacefully sleeping while the three occupants of the west wing are already wide awake.

As the clock strikes 6 o'clock, three different sounds of alarm blared. 

In one of these still-covered-in-darkness rooms, a shrilling sound interrupted the sleep of the only lady of the house, still clad in her purple silk pajamas. 

Awakened by the sound, she waved her hand and a vine of Honeysuckle reached out to turn off the alarm. While a vine of Sampaguita and Roses opened the violet curtain, a bundle of Lavenders and Daisies appeared and tickled her to sit up.

"Everyone. I am awake. I am up. See?" Violet mumbled, dozing back to sleep while sitting up. The Lavenders knew this would happen so they tickled her again. 

"The princess is awake and alert! Thank you!" Violet hastily said, hurriedly getting out of bed, tripping on her blanket in the process. 

The Roses and Daisies waved their bodies and called for the others to come back to their pots when Violet was able to untangle herself from her blanket and finally entered her bathroom.

°°°

At the same time, in the room at the opposite side, the twinkling stars that covered the ceiling are the only source of light in the room. A fluff of head can be seen being burrowed on his fluffy blanket, totally ignoring the sound of his alarm.

A poof was heard and a fluffy cloud appeared above his bed, then a head is seen peeking from the cloud, followed by another and another until there are seven heads giggling and peeking at the sleeping young man. 

" _We must wake him up"_

_"Sol agrees with Aery!"_

_" Regan and Thor and Tempest and Claude agrees with Sol and Aery!" The youngest and the smallest, Misty replies, giggling. Her brothers and sisters only softly sighed at their youngest's antic._

_"Claude, Sky needs to wake up."_ Regan mumbled. In response, the eldest lowered the fluff of cloud they are sitting on. One by one, the tiny beings jumped from the cloud and surrounded the head of the sleeping young man.

Regan and Claude looked at each other and with a grin, they uttered " _Nimbus_ ". Immediately there's a rainy cloud right above Sky's head. The rest of the guardians are giggling and are already under Thor's lightning made umbrella. Counting from 5, the guardians all have an evil grin as they skipped to 1. In an instant, the light rain turned to heavy rain.

Sky jumped out from his bed as cold water hit his face. Spluttering, he stared at his giggling guardians with wide eyes. Before he can scold them, Sol and Aery immediately helped him dry up. At the same time, Tempest flew and hovered near him as he told him,

"It's your first day, Sky."

Hearing that, Sky hastily stood up and thanked them before going to his bathroom.

°°°

While inside the room next to Sky, the occupant of the room can be seen swaying in the air. He is being swayed by none other than his partners, Springald and Flower. A Cherry blossom tree and a Magnolia tree. With each branch holding a limb, they swayed him sideways.

When the swaying sideways didn't work, they changed it to up and down, controlling their force so the young man won't hit the ceiling. 

The young man being playeㅡwoken up by his partners slowly stirred awake from his deep slumber, sensing the different movement of his body. Imagine Spring's surprise when he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling 2 inches away from his face.

"Whaㅡhey!" Spring exclaimed when he felt himself falling.

Upon seeing him awake, the two trees shake there leaves as a sign of greeting before putting him back on his bed and shapeshifting to their pixie forms.

Still rattled, Spring stayed on his bed, calming his heart down. The pixies stayed where they are and in unison told him, "It's your first day, Spring! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going" Spring replied, getting out of his bed and going to his bathroom.

And that's how the East Wing's occupants started their day.

\--

Downstairs, the occupants of West wing are cooking their breakfast. Though more of, two occupants of West wing are cooking breakfast together with the caretaker (who is living in the one-storey house), and the remaining occupant is sitting and waiting, after he finished setting up the table of course.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps can be heard going down the stairs. "Ah, they are here." Summer murmured excitedly, turning on his seat to greet his three friends. "Good morning to the three of you! How was your sleep?" One by one, they took a seat and leaned their head on the table heavily. Confused, Summer asked, "What's wrong with you? It's our first day of school! A happy day!"

"They are more excited than me, I suppose. I woke up in the air." Spring mumbled.

"They woke me up with water. I thought I was somehow transported again." Sky muttered.

"I'm lucky I only got the tickle attack!" Violet happily said, sitting properly and combing her hair with her hands and wiping nonexistent dirt on her face and clothes. Summer laughed at her antics while the two who was woken up in a friendly way by their partners only groaned.

The conversation between friends ceased when the older brothers and their new guardian, Mr. Tayn, finally emerged from the kitchen, each holding a tray of their food.

"Breakfast is served courtesy of our Royal Cook, Prince Rain!" Snow exclaimed. The new group of 1st years gave a round of applause and shout of joy, teasing their brother Rain together with Snow.

"Stop the teasing and eat. You need to be early today and as planned we are going to drive you there. Just a heads up, three people are going to join us." Rain said.

"We are going to have an entourage as we enter the university it seems. The first years and their entourage." Snow commented with a laugh.

"Alright, say your prayer of gratitude for the food and start eating now. Also, may you all have a great day ahead, Your Highnesses." Mr. Tayn told them with a fatherly smile.

\--

With Snow behind the wheels and Rain on the passenger seat, the group of freshmen took their seatsㅡ Violet and Summer sitting together at the very back and Sky and Spring taking the seat in front of them. Rain kept on reminding them that they are going to eat lunch together so they must not ignore their smartphones.

The idea of smartphones are still foreign to them even after the Princes introduced it to them months ago. Their reasoning is this; why use smartphones when they can directly call for them and talk telepathically? Being friends since they were children, they can always look for them through their auras, tracking each other is a simple thing, especially when they imprinted their auras to each other. Once one calls for them through the imprint, the others will directly be transported to the one who called.

They also have their own version of the humans' laptop, the Gnobook. But only those who really need it use their Gnobooks since most Astralaeans prefer reading the books in the capital's Tower Library. There are Gnobooks in each town library that the townspeople can use. When the books that they want to read are all borrowed (it rarely happened, they have lots of books) they can use the Gnobook that houses a wide range of books. Gnobooks are widely used in the other realms too. When they need some informations and books to read from the other realms, they'll just use their Gnobooks to find and read it. 

Each realm has their own version of telephones too, called Kalla in the old days but telèkalla nowadays. The difference with the humans telephone and the other realms telephone, it's a video communication device not just an audio device. They can bring it anywere just like a smartphone but the only way for it to be used is to feed the device a little amount of their magic to activate the screen. It looks like a stone in oval shape; a hand device that is originally in dark black color but changes color once the owner has their aura and magic imprinted on it. Each of their telèkalla are unique and not the same. Once lost, the owner can destroy it through the imprint they left in the device.

(They do not care about the human's televisions.)

But since they decided they will go to Inlandaea, Rain and Snow has been teaching them about these things. Albeit not seriously followed, the important thing is that they know how to use these things.

When the car entered the university, the new freshmen are buzzing in excitement, Snow has to remind them to keep their aura hidden. Since the brothers did the passing of requirements, it's the first time they entered and saw the school.

"Look! It's small!" Summer said happily and he added, "Better than what I expected!"

"Yeah!" Was the reply of his friends.

Eversince the Princes told them the school is different than what they are used too, they already thought the university is going to be small and very crowded. It turns out it's not that small and not that crowded either. Rain reminded them that there are many schools and universities in Inlandaea.

Exiting the car first, the Princes waited for them to stand in row in front of them before blessing them to have a good day. Snow added, "May you not encounter the unlikeable in your first day of school."

"May you encounter the kind ones in your first day instead." A voice was heard behind the Princes who turned around and gave each newcomers a hug and a pat on the back. "And these are the family?"

"Let me introduce you to them." Rain said, patting the freshmen on the shoulder as he introduced them one by one. "This is our not so little sister, Violet. And this is our cousin Sky. This is Spring and this is Summer, Sky's cousins."

"Seniors! Our seniors are the same with Spring and Summer!" Violet suddenly said with a smile and bow to them politely, the others following her. "Hello Seniors. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"R-right! Yes, yes. Same here." The three flustered humans hastily returned the greeting. Then one of them commented, "Reminded me how Rain and Snow greeted us the first day we met. Must be a beautiful country indeed, its citizens are all respectful and polite."

"You are also polite, Mild." The person beside him replied and added, "Sometimes."

"Kaownah, don't make him lose face in front of our juniors. Though it's the truth." Another one also said. "I am Jimmy, by the way."

"Snow! They are on it again!" Mild whined to Snow. Rain only shook his head while Snow pretended to be angry at Kaownah and Jimmy. "Nevermind, that face won't scare anyone." Mild added, pretending to clean his nails which made Snow huff.

"Alright, now that everyone has been introduced, we have to move. It's time for the freshmen and their entourage to arrive." Rain jokingly said, arranging Snow and Mild to stand on the left side and Kaownah and Jimmy on the right side, with the freshmen on the center, he stood in front of them, leading them. "Let's go!" He exclaimed happily followed by the four seniors. 

The Freshmen found themselves embarrassed and didn't move. Sky shyly called, "W-wait, PriㅡBrother Rain! This is so embarrassing!"

"Just kidding. Come on, let's get you to your faculty. The orientation will begin soon." Rain replied, they all stood in front of them then and the Princes' friends started chatting with their juniors. 

Once they arrived at their faculty, the seniors left them and reminded them once again that they are going to eat lunch together.

\--

The freshmen were glad that the officers in-charge at the front are kind and helped them as much as they can, seeing that they are students who have never been to their country before. Even joked about making a tag for them that says "if lost in your department, please give back to general science."

Giving them their schedule, the lady officer called another officer and asked him to take the freshmen to the gym for their orientation. The officer talked to them socially as they started walking, making them comfortable. They were able to answer some of the senior's questions and asked him back before they reached the gym. They were told the university orientation is mostly full of performances and not speeches, those will be done later in the College and Faculty orientations. 

The gym is slowly being filled with freshmen, the officer also helped them to the area reserved for their College and told them to look for him later in the afternoon when their College orientation and faculty orientation begins. He'll still be the officer in-charge. 

Once the officer was gone, the four started glancing around the gymnasium.

"So there are many students from the other colleges too." Spring mumbled to Sky, nervously playing with the other's fingers. "I am suddenly nervous, Sky." He added, leaning on Sky's shoulder for comfort.

"Do you want to play with Sol and Aery?" Sky replied in a worried tone, holding his hand. On the other side of Spring, he gave Violet a worried look, the other already trying to warm Spring with her magic through their telepathic connection. Summer who is sitting on on the other side of Violet, leaned over her lap to hold Spring's other hand. 

"It's alright, P'Spring. We are here to shield you." 

It was softly and gently mumbled by Summer, but they all heard it despite the crowded and buzzing gym.

Spring becomes like this when being overcrowded by people. They are already sitting near the end of the row for an easy exit but he must have been overwhelmed when he saw many are still coming in.

When Spring is like this, Sky normally calls for his guardians Sol and Aery since Spring loves the sun and the breezy wind. Violet will also let him play with her flowers and surround him with them as he calms his mind. Summer will revert back to his old call of SpringㅡP'Spring, which originates from their homeland. He only uses it when he needs Spring to listen to him or when he needs to comfort him.

When Spring is like this, he will unknowingly leak his magic and the others will try to keep everything in place. But they are currently in Inlandaea, to be specific, in a gymnasium full of Inlandaeans. They can't display their magic broadly like what they always do back home.

Thus, when Violet sees flowers blooming around Spring's feet, she recalls them. When Sky smells the flowers, he lift a finger and the wind gently passed by, taking the smell out of the gymnasium. When Summer feels another wave of spring is coming, he taps the hand he is holding, comforting the magic with his ownㅡtelling it that he is around, that his brother is with him.

Fortunately, they have been practicing this technique since they were young, since the Princes told them it is needed for situations that they cannot let other people see the kind of power that they haveㅡinvisibility.

Not seen by the naked eye, the three friends have formed a small dome around them, a barrier. And inside the barrier, they let their magic flow. It's one of the ways to comfort Spring, to let him be surrounded with their magic, to let him remember that they are their with him. 

The orientation started but they didn't let go of the barrier. Even when Spring told them he's already feeling well, they keep the barrier up and let their magic flow freely. They are in tune with Spring, they know he is not fully well yet so they kept the barrier until the orientation ended.

Unbeknownst to them, the people sitting behind them have felt Spring's magic when it acted and theirs when they made the barrier. Worriedly, they silently helped on making the students leave them alone. By putting up a shield near them, students all felt they are not allowed to sit there. It's a confusing thing to see the middle row being avoided by the oncoming students. It's a confusing thing to see the two middle rows occupied on each end but empty on the center, as if an unseen force is keeping the center occupied.

\--

"I am really alright. I am just hungry now." Spring pouted. Right on time, Violet's phone rang and she answered it gracefully. Prince Rain is already calling them for lunch. "Hurry! I'm hungry! Oh, that rhymed." He added, before tugging Sky and Violet on each hand and called Summer to hurry up.

"I feel funny." Summer mumbled, glancing at the back and sideways. When he didn't find what he is looking for, he jogged towards his friends and exited the gymnasium.

Arriving at the cafeteria, the freshmen easily found them on the far side, near the window. They are easy to find, since the students purposely keep the surrounding tables unoccupied. And kept glancing at them. It confused them. They looked at each other for explanation. 

Sky mumbled, albeit confused, "They might have known they are already graduates, hence they want to let them have their space and not crowd them. This must be an Inlandaean behavior." 

Accepting the explanation, they continued walking towards them. A little uncomfortable when some students looked at them with wide eyes. The seniors stopped their conversation when they saw them and they all smiled at them.

"Finally, you are all here." Senior Mild exclaimed as he held out a hand to point the next table that they have reserved for them. They have already ordered food more than enough for all of them since the seniors table is full.

"That might be the reason why students keep on looking at them." Spring murmured which made them stifle a laugh. Seeing the confused faces of Senior Kaownah and Senior Mild, Spring said, "Nothing, Senior! Thank you for the food."

_Just on time because the orientation was too long, and Spring is very much famished._

_You mean, Summer. Right, Sky?_

_Alright, enough already. I am hungry. V_ iolet scolded them in their connection as they take a seat.

As soon as the juniors took a seat, Snow and Rain immediately stood up which made their friends confused. But then they understood why when the brothers served each dishes to their juniors, like a habit. The students who knew Rain and Snow are very surprised with their action, even more surprised when they saw the five graduates sitting in the cafeteria earlier. _Who are these students?_

"What's your schedule in the afternoon?" Snow asked as soon as they returned back to their seat.

"Orientations. And a tour afterwards." Violet answered for them. "Let us give thanks for the food." She added. The rest of the Astralaeans followed her, and the mixed Inlandaeans did their own thanks.

"Call me when the tour is over. We have schedules to attend to after lunch." Rain told them as they started eating.

"Oh, you mean the interview, brother Rain?" Sky asked

"Yes. When we are done, we will head back here immediately."

"Everything will be fine. Since the seniors in the faculty are kind people." Spring told them, talking about the officers who helped them.

"Good to hear that." Snow commented

"Well, they have to. Or they'll be facing me." Kaownah added which made the rest of the seniors laugh.

"Don't be too hard on them. They are still your juniors, Professor." teased Jimmy.

"Speak to yourself, you are the strict one here, Proffesor Jim." Mild told Jimmy.

"Everyone, we must be at our best behavior then, because we might get one of them as our Professor. Or both." Spring jokingly commented on the other table "Or none of them!" He added with a big smile.

"We'll see about that. I might even put all of you at the front so I can perfectly see all of you." Jimmy replied, high-fiving Kaownah.

"Enough of the teasing." Snow cut in, laughing. "You'll be doing us a favor for watching over them, Jimmy, Kaownah."

"Our pleasure to do what we love and to be able to serve you at the same time." Kaownah gently replied

"We are a family here. They are also our family now." Jimmy added

"We are very grateful. Thank you." Rain softly replied

"And we'll be at ease too, knowing Mild will be there with the both of you at the company you have accepted." Kaownah added

"Of course, leave it to me!" Mild mumbled while shoving a spoonful of food on his mouth. Completely breaking the atmosphere.

"Oh! Senior Mild, we have the same dish! The pork is well cooked and the sauce just made it savory. Delicious, right?!" Summer, with his mouth full, talked for the first time since they took a seat.

But before the two can start a 'spitting food' conversation, Kaownah and Spring said in chorus while holding their spoons as a weapon, "Talk and the food will not be the only thing going inside your mouth." 

Both senior and junior choked at the same time.  
  
  


▪︎▪︎▪︎☆☆☆▪︎▪︎▪︎

The new freshmen of the Faculty of General Science in the College of Mathematics and Sciences are back inside the gymnasium at 1:30 in the afternoon. The four of them kept fidgeting on their seats as they waited for the orientation to start. The University orientation was scheduled in the morning and ended almost lunch time. Now it's time for the orientation of their College. After this it'll be the orientation for their Faculty and a tour for the freshmen.

As what they observed, the students are either very new to the university with no one to talk to or they are new but have friends who enrolled together with them. There are also those who were able to befriend their seatmates and there are those who wants to talk but can only glance at them. There are those who are good on socializing and those who kept to themselves and do not want to be talked. 

Different kinds of people.

Unknowingly, the freshmen of the faculty of General Science is currently emitting a do-not-come-and-disturb-us look. But they are actually just talking to each other telepathically.

Suddenly, Summer stiffened on his seat when someone sits beside him. Spring who is on the other end also stiffened when someone sits beside him. Sky and Violet who are between the two are laughing at them in their connection.

"No one is sitting here, right?" The person beside Spring suddenly turned his head to him to asked.

"No one. You can sit there." Spring politely replied, giving the stranger a small smile which was gratefully returned. Suddenly there was a tug in their connection making Spring turned to look at Summer who is obviously fidgeting on his seat. Sky and Violet gave him a questioning glance. Before he can ask Summer, the student beside him tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'll just go and get my friend, can you guard my seat for me?" He asked, pointing at the chair he is currently sitting and the chair beside him. "I'll put my bag on the chair next to me for my friend. Can you guard mine?"

"Yes, of course I can do that. You go now, or your friend will be late." Spring hastily said, assuring him he'll do it. At the same time he is asking Summer on their connection what's wrong with him.

"Thank you. My name is Kai."

Smiling, Spring was thinking he must have been very grateful. So he told him his name too. "I am Spring Gale."

Giving each other a nod, Kai hurriedly walked away to look for his friend while Summer was shouting at their connection making him whipped his head on Summer's direction.

"Spring! Faun is sitting beside me!" 

At the same time, the said person who took a seat beside Summer turned to look at Spring.

"Good day to you" he greeted with a dazzling smile.

\--

During the orientation, four people cannot concentrate properly because one of them keeps on screaming excitedly at them using their connection. Spring kept on fidgeting on his seat while Sky and Violet kept on looking at the ceiling before letting out a sigh. When Spring felt the person named Kai glanced at him, he thought he is being a bother so he stopped fidgeting and screamed back at Summer to keep quiet. 

Summer on the other hand wore a pained face upon hearing the scream right on his ear that he quickly hide when he heard the person beside him chuckled and told him loud enough for the others to hear, "Summer, calm down." 

In unison, Spring and Violet turned to Sky to hide their laughter while Sky covered his face with his hands. When their laughter subsided, they all cleared their throats and sit up straight with their hands properly on their lap and completely ignored the glare being sent their way. In the end, they only able to grasp half of the information the college officers and their faculty officers said.

As soon as the orientation was finished and they were told they can go, Spring hurriedly walked to Faunㅡwho seems like he knows what's going to happen since he let Summer and Spring hold each of his arms. "Now, now, the both of you. At least do this when there is no crowd." Faun said, grinning. He then glanced at Sky and Violet and bow at them.

"You have things to explain, Prince Faun." Spring uttered, seconded by Summer. "And Summer missed you so muchㅡ" He added which was seconded by Summer but also denied immediately.

"I didn't!'

"ㅡI was not able to listen properly because of his chattering. But I know you have listened. So as a compensationㅡ"

"Faun! Where are you going?" They stopped walking when someone worriedly called for Faun from afar, who wouldn't when your friend is being dragged by two people you know nothing about.

Looking back to his friend, he shouted, "I'll be back! Just a small reunion!" With a hand around Spring's and Summer's shoulders, he continued walking, leading the way to the huge tree where there's a bench to sit on.

"Now ask away" Faun started

"Prince Faㅡ"

"Spring, I am just a commoner here. Also, have I not left the land since a year ago?" Faun reminded him.

"I am going to get mad at you if this was the surprise you were talking about, my Prince." Summer exclaimed.

Spring was about to open his mouth when Faun lift his hand in a fist and he immediately closed his mouth. "We can always talk later. But where is my manner? I apologize, Your Highnesses. I am the fifth Prince of Encantaea, Faun Frost." Faun introduced himself. With the Encantaean salute, he bow to both Sky and Violet. Sky was rapidly shaking his head but Violet shushed him before they returned the bow. "In Encantaea, I was chosen by my magic to be the representative of our realm. After a decade, another Encantaean has been chosen to venture and not hide in Inlandaea." 

Sky was nodding along, listening to Faun's words but then he remembered something. "I apologize for cutting in, Prince Faun. But you said you are the fifth Prince?" Receiving a nod in confirmation, Sky grabbed Violet's arm and shook it. "Then, you areㅡ"

Getting the hint, Violet looked at a grinning Spring and a flustered Summer. "Ah no wonder heㅡ"

Knowing what they are talking about, he smiled at them and entwined his fingers with Summer. "Yes, I am his fiance."

"Prince Faun! You have no idea how much we are looking forward on meeting you! It has become Summer's agenda to keep you away from us until the ceremony!" Violet gushed, absolutely happy to finally able to meet her friend's fiance.

"This is a happy event but he has friends to return to and we have schedules to attend to." Summer hastily said, cutting in. He pushed Faun towards his friends direction who are still waiting near the gymnasium's entrance. "Come on, my Prince. They are waiting for you." He mumbled, flustered and blushing.

"Alright, my Summer. I am moving already." The fifth prince said, chuckling. Then he hold Summer's hand and added softly, "May I have your permission to visit you later? I have missed you dearly."

After Summer nodded shyly, Spring shoved a card to Faun (Snow gave each of them a copy yesterday) with their smartphone numbers on it. "You can have this. Save our numbers on your apple? android? I have forgottenㅡ"

"It's called phones, smartphones."

"ㅡright. Save our numbers on your smartphone. Keep it to yourself, alright?" Spring hastily added, waving at Faun and skipping back to Sky and Violet, keeping their distance from the two who haven't physically seen each other for months, to give them privacy as they started having a small talk.

"So he is like that around his prince?" Violet asked, giggling as she kept on glancing at the couple.

"Yes, Prince Faun is the only handsome dashing young man he ever laid his eyes on. You must see him when Prince Faun is not restricting himself. He loves being beside the Prince's soothing aura. I tell you he cannot wait to become hiㅡ"

A hand covered Spring's mouth, it's Summer. "Alright, on to our next schedule." Then he grinned, looking at the glaring Spring "if we were back home, you have already thrown me away for doing this to you."

"No, no. No fighting. We haven't even finished our first day yet. Do it later." Sky scolded them, smiling and leading the way to the next venue.

At the next venue, all the freshmen of CMS were grouped to 15, from group 1 to 15. The four of them were divided into two groups: Sky and Spring in group 4 while Summer and Violet are in group 8. To both Sky and Spring's surprise, they were greeted by the officer that led them to the gym earlier. They found out Senior Tommy is the one assigned to Group 4 to tour them around the college building. Bidding Summer and Violet a see you later and telling them on their link that they'll meet them at the entrance when their turn ends, they started the tour.

The guide told them about the rooms each department have. He also told them how to find their subject rooms if they have a minor subject on the other colleges. Lastly, they stopped in front of the faculty room. "This is the faculty of General Sciences. We have 12 Professors including the 2 newly assigned Professors." Senior Tommy said, knocking the door first before entering the faculty. Everyone bowed when they found out there are still Professors inside. Professor Jimmy and Professor Kaownah stopped their conversation when Tommy opened the door and let the new students peeked inside.

"Good afternoon, Professors." The students greeted in unison.

"Good afternoon. I see, the tour has already started. Have you finished touring the labs, Tommy?" Professor Jimmy asked. When he received a nod, he added. "That's good then. Welcome to the General Science! Your first year here is a chance for us to make you love this course. Not just like, but really love! There are students who have always known what course to pursue, what major to take. But there are also students who haven't chosen yet or are having difficulty in choosing. That's why, in this university, specifically in this college, most of the first year's subjects are minor subjects. Because the school understand that some students will shift to another course and major, maybe next year, maybe next semester. The first year in university is like a year long test for all of you and for us, the faculty as well. Since you are enrolled in this course, I assure you, you'll find it very interesting! But that's just me trying to lure you all to stay with us and love the course too." Professor Jimmy ended jokingly.

"But, remember." Professor Kaownah said, "Do not push yourself to love us when you have another course in mind. Do not think it's a waste of time to shift and transfer and start all over again when you know that's the course you really want to take. You can always leave us, we won't hold it against you."

"Yes, he won't hold it against you. He'll just remember your face and will stare at you with his big eyes whenever he sees you." Professor Jimmy commented making everyone laugh.

"Hey! Don't say that to the Freshies!" Professor Kaownah cleared his throat and added with a smirk, "Anyway, give your all. As long as you keep yourself interested and in love with your course, you'll make it. Till death do us part."

"What kind of parting remark is that?" Professor Jimmy commented. "Tommy, aren't you touring right now?"

Before Senior Tommy can reply, a squeal was heard from a student at the back. "I like Professor!"

"Professor Kaownah or me? I'm Professor Jimmy. Choose wisely." Jimmy played along with the student.

"Both!" Three squeals was heard this time.

"As long as you'll love your course, you'll love all of the Professors too." Professor Jimmy continued. Receiving a chorus of "Yes, Professor!", he proceeded on pushing Kaownah out of the room and said, "We have to go first, we still have an appointment to attend to. Oh, right. Before I forget." He stopped in front of Spring and Sky and told them, "Mild just called and told us they have to put the car in a repair shop. We'll go and get them now. The four of you wait for us at the entrance, alright?"

"Yes, SenㅡProfessor Jimmy." Both replied in chorus.

After that, Senior Tommy only shook his head but there's a smile on his face. "They are the new Professors of our Faculty. To whoever will have them as their subject Professor, as your senior I have to advise you all, please don't take their subject lightly." With that remark, Senior Tommy told Group 4 the tour is finished and they can finally rest and go home, to prepare for their first day of class tomorrow.

The students of group 4 bid everyone a see you tomorrow as they dispersed. Only 5 people remained at the entrance and they started talking to each other.

"You are Spring and Sky, right? She is Pine." A young man said, pointing at the girl on his right. "I am Mix and she is Apple, together we are Mix Pineapple!" He introduced, being smacked on the head by the girl on his left that he pointed as Apple.

"You really love that name. Earlier you introduced the three of us as pineapple mix." Pine commented. Mix only laugh at her. "Anyway, Spring and Sky, hello! If you don't mind me asking, are you waiting for your two friends too? We were actually sitting behind you earlier in the orientation, what group are they in? We are also waiting for our other friends."

Spring and Sky smiled at her and answered, "Group 8" 

Mix replied excitedly "What a coincidence! Sam and Pete are in that group!"

"It' will take a bit long until they finish the tour, right?" Spring said

"Yes. Since they put a 5 minutes interval and that'll be 20 minutes from group 4 to 8." Apple replied.

"Aw, so I still have time to use the comfort room." Spring hastily said, looking at Sky.

"I will go with you, I have been keeping it in too." Sky replied

"Me and Pine are going too! So Mix, you stay here and wait for them. And when i say them, I say the four of them, understand?" Apple ordered. She is a small person but has an intimidating aura. The others stifled a laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mix said with a salute, quite intimidated.

Sky and Spring were thankful that the girl's restroom are near the boy's restroom or else they'll have to roam again just to look for it.

"Senior Tommy mentioned it earlier, right?" Pine confusedly said. She only received an embarrassed laugh from the two.

"I forgot where to turn." Was their reply.

"If we finished earlier, we'll wait for you outside the boy's restroom. If you finished and we are not outside, you go and wait outside the girl's restroom. So you won't get lost." Pine worriedly told them. 

"We will do that. Thank you Apple and Pine." 

The girls walked to the left and Spring and Sky to the right. Inside the restroom, there are already two young men washing hands. Once they saw who entered the restroom, they sneered, confusing the two.

"Hey, aren't they the fag's friends? I bet they are the same." The other person he is talking to only laugh and commented mockingly, "What's wrong with the world?"

"Excuse me? Do we know you?" Spring asked politely, truly confused. They haven't heard the word fag before.

"Oh? Excuse me? He said." The first one who talked earlier mocked Spring and started walking towards him, a hand already ready to reach out. "A pretty boy, are you? You want to be a woman don't you? You want to be called beautiful, huh."

"Excuse me, Sirs." Sky slowly said as he grabbed Spring to move behind him, voice going deep and cautious since he realized they are the 'unlikeable kinds' the Princes were talking about. "I would like to tell you, the word beautiful can be used to describe a man just like how the word handsome can be used to describe a woman. Furthermore, a man's physical features does not imply that he wants to be a woman. The terminology for that is androgynous. And I realized you were pointing at my family with your speech earlier. Not to be rude but we are only here to use the restroom and not waste our time on shallow and narrow-minded people like you."

Feeling insulted, both men walked forward. One grabbed Sky's collar while the other tried to grab Spring but Sky stretched out a hand to stop him. They made a mistake. That was their third violation.

With an angry frown on his face, Sky stared but in a calm and low voice said, "Unhand me"

Behind him, Spring's eyes widened as he realized it's the calm before the storm. "Sky, not Tempest. Don't call Tempest."

"Who dares to mock and think ill of my family? Who dares to insult my family? Who dares to manhandle me? Is it not you?" With power in his voice, Sky said as he stepped forward making the men in front of him stepped back. "Do you think you have the right?"

"Hey why are you moving backwards too! He is just a midget!"

"Why don't you do it then? Can't you see how intimidating he is?!"

"Silence." Sky was still talking calmly but the two clowns can feel the air has shifted, the room has become moist and quiet, very quiet.

They can only hear their heart beating fast.

Spring on the other hand has been calling for Violet and Summer through their link for help. Out of the four of them, Sky is the most powerful. He is a child born with the power of the Sky, hence his name. 

He has seven guardians with different powers and he controls all of them. He even already has control over his powers when the guardians were still in deep slumber, what more when he calls forth his guardians?

His cousin easily cries, easily laugh and gets angry. The three of them like to tease him because his expressions and actions are naturally adorable.

But his cousin is also quite intimidating and destructive. When they said being with each other kept them in line, that was meant for Sky. They kept Sky on not using too much of his power to people who is unworthy. But then again, he also has a healing guardian. During team matches and 1-on-1 matches at school, Sky always let his opponent tremble first before healing them when they surrender.

"Nevermind, you can use Tempest. You have Misty to patch him up afterwards." Spring mumbled to Sky when he received Violet's and Summer's answer.

"No need for the both of them. We are here." Violet and Summer suddenly appeared on the door. They walked towards Sky and ruffled his hair, holding each of his arm as a hostage, they said "Sky, calm down" and dragged him away and out of the door. It was obvious that Sky is having trouble on calming himself.

Seeing that everything is alright, Spring sighed and was about to follow them when he heard one of them mockingly said, "Did the fag just saved us?"

Spring angrily glared at him.

"What are you looking at? Fag." He sneered and stood up, slowly walking towards Spring. "Why are you still here though? Not yet done with us?"

"Ungrateful people should just keep their mouth sealed." Spring seethed, "And I am here to use the comfort room. Please vanish from my sight."

"The both of you really talk weirdly."

"Dude, I don't think it's wise to make him angry too."

"Ha? You are scared of him? They are just freshmen midgets." He sneered, grabbing Spring's necktie to keep him still. Suddenly his feet are glued to the floor. "Huh?" He abruptly let go of Spring's necktie to feel his legs. Nothing is wrong. But. "Something is gripping my legs. Help. I can't move." He then grabbed Spring's collar. "What did you do?!"

"What the hell, Cha Min!" Another person entered the comfort room and pushed him away from Spring. Spring was turned around and was asked if he's okay. He didn't answer, he only stared in shocked and confused.

"You said you can't move but you fell down. Dude, what the hell"

"Shut up!"

"You are the one who should shut up. And you, Cha Don! Why are you always letting him feel he is superior than others?! The semester hasn't even started and you are already bullying people? If I heard you bullied another one, the Dean will have another letter on her desk right away!"

"Uh, he did actually." Cha Don naively said.

" You were saved the first time. I was lenient the second time. But I am not letting this go. Not this time. Better prepare yourself."

The brothers looked at him then glanced at Spring but immediately looked away when he pushed Spring behind him, not letting them to even glance at Spring.

They can see they got him very angry this time.

Rage.

They can't help but shivered as they silently and hurriedly exited the comfort room.

Meanwhile, Spring has finally remembered who he is. And with a happy smile that shows his dimples, he tapped him on the shoulders getting back his attentio . "Ah! I remember! You are Kai!"


End file.
